ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout!
Blackout! is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Gaby, Tina, Lenni, Alex, Jamal and Rob. Synopsis The team helps solve an art theft of a local spray paint artist during a borough-wide blackout in Brooklyn. Summary Gaby and Tina are interviewing Quito Martinez, known as Q, a local spray paint artist from Fort Greene that creates murals. While attempting to get all of one of Q's murals in range of her video camera, Tina unwittingly backs up onto the street in front of an oncoming truck. Luckily, Ghostwriter is able to warn her in time. Gaby, Tina and Q stop the interview to go to Q's studio at a museum, and make it just in time onto a bus before a downpour. Meanwhile, two suspicious men climb into a manhole and follow a tunnel to an electrical room. One of them pulls a blue wire, causing all of Brooklyn to lose power. The rest of the team are in various places- Lenni at a recording studio; Jamal in a computer rental store; Alex at the dentist; and Rob on a train platform in Manhattan. After the blackout, Ghostwriter sends Jamal a strange message. Lenni is eventually able to unscramble the message to read "ROBBERS! HELP!" After Ghostwriter finds many Q's near the distress message, Rob comes to the conclusion that the spray paint artist Q must be getting robbed. The team is worried about Gaby and Tina, who Alex knew were interviewing Q. Meanwhile, Tina and Gaby are in a locked room, after having been abducted by someone in the museum. Tina writes on a wall knowing that Ghostwriter can read the words, even though the room is completely dark. Ghostwriter sends the rest of the team a mass of letters, which they unscramble to find the message "HELP-G&T!". Rob suspects that they are writing over a Q painting. Alex and Lenni decide to go to Q's apartment. Alex reaches the apartment, only to find out no robbers are there. In the museum, Tina and Gaby are very surprised to find the museum guards unconscious in the room with them, which explains why no night guards had aided them when they had been captured. Alex bumps into Lenni once away from Q's apartment, and Ghostwriter sends the team a message of BMOA and the names Glen and Stu. Alex and Lenni decide to try Bradley Managers of Apartments, but with no luck there, either. Jamal figures that the letters stand for Brooklyn Museum of Art and starts to head there. After reaching the museum, Jamal runs into two men. They are unluckily the two robbers Glen and Stu, and lock Jamal in a room. Alex and Lenni also reach the museum and find that Q's paintings there have been stolen. Unfortunately, they are also caught by the two thieves, as well as by a woman that is also involved in the robbery. Rob has also come to the museum, and unscrambles two messages from Ghostwriter to discover that Lenni and Alex are trapped inside with Gaby and Tina. He calls Lieutenant McQuade, who tells him to not go in the building. Right afterward, though, Ghostwriter sends Rob another mass of letters, which he unscrambles to discover that the robbers are outside of the room that four of his friends are in, and that they do not want to leave any witnesses. Rob hurries into the museum, and is able to find his friends, minus Jamal. Jamal finds an electrical chart in the room he is locked in, and starts to study it. The other members of the team find Q locked in a closet. Once outside the building, they find the three robbers, and the power comes back on, except for the museum. The team and Q run back into the museum and try to lock the front doors, but cannot, since the locks are electric. Inside, Jamal plugs in a blue wire, and the locks on the front doors activate, stopping the three robbers' attempt to go back into the museum. The robbers try to escape with Q's paintings in vehicles, but are caught by the police. Two weeks later, Q spray paints a mural with the team pictured on it. Gallery Blackout!- Tina on Street With Truck.png| Tina in front of a truck Blackout!- Rob in Manhattan train station.png| Rob in a Manhattan train station Blackout!- Alex and Lenni Collide.png| Lenni and Alex collide Blackout!- Jamal With Robbers Glen and Stu.png| Jamal with robbers Stu and Glen Blackout!- Alex and Lenni Caught By Robbers.png|Alex and Lenni are found by the robbers Blackout!- The Robbers Have Been Caught.png| The robbers have been caught Blackout!- Q Creates Mural of Team.png| Q creates a mural of the team Category:Books